The present invention relates to an iron golf club head.
As a golf club, there have been used not only a wood such as a driver and a fairway wood, and an iron mainly used for a shot from a fairway, the rough, a bunker, and the like, but also a utility club having a shape similar to the shapes of a wood and an iron, and furthermore a putter and the like clubs.
For the widely used iron head, a portion ranging from a face part to a hosel part has been made of stainless steel, carbon steel, one of various kinds of alloys, or the like metal. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-325710 (see section [0011] and FIG. 3) describes an iron golf club head in which the face part thereof is composed of a metal plate, the body part thereof other than the face part is made of a synthetic resin, and a metallic face plate is fitted on the face surface of the synthetic resin-made body part.